Y Todo por culpa de Yamazaki Ikido
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno]Luego de milenios, ha llegado el capitulo 3
1. Chapter 1

Y Todo por culpa de Yamazaki Ikido 

Disclaimer:

Beli: en Lalalandia Aguaaaa clara bajo el puente, y en el puente vos y yo... enturbiando nuestras almas, complicándonos los dos...

Yamazaki: Cállate! Mis oídos comienzan a sangrar.

Beli: (Asesinando a Yamazaki con la mirada) No deberías haber dicho eso.

Y: Ah, no? Y por qué?

B: Porqué yo te creé y yo puedo destruirte. MHAHAHAHA

Y: (--u) Loca... justo a mí me toca como creadora a una demente escritora de fan fictions que jamás tendrá en su poder a los personajes de POT.

B: QUÉ DIJISTE?

Y: o.O De dónde sacaste esa raqueta?.

B: ESE es el último de tus problemas.

Y: AUXILIOOOO!

Capitulo 1: Sonríe! 

Una semana anterior el aula 1-B era un aula tan tranquila como las demás. Pero eso era una semana antes.

7 Días, 168Horas, 10.080 Minutos y 604.800 segundos atrás.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Y cuál era la razón que hacía temblar a los profesores, el motivo de charla en dirección, la inquietud los alumnos? Un simple chico.

O la menos esa era la respuesta a simple vista. Porque cuando el director había aceptado la planilla de ingreso y cuando el profesor había presentado al alumno a la clase, Yamazaki Ikido parecía ser un chico más.

Se habían equivocado y ya no había vuelta atrás. Las quejas hacía y del director fueron inútiles, la familia Ikido tenía contactos muy importantes y peligrosos. Los padres del chico en cuestión estaban más que dispuestos a parar la hermosa experiencia de su hijo de pasar de escuela en escuela en un tiempo que merecía un lugar en el libro Guiness. La pareja Ikido se había hartado de buscar tutores, todos habían desaparecido misteriosamente de Japón y vuelto a aparecer ni bien la noticia de que el joven Ikido estudiaría en una escuela fija. Y ahora la escuela Seigaku debía afrontar con Yamazaki Ikido, todos los tutores y maestros del país les deseaba mucha suerte. Tal vez el colegio seguiría en pie al final de año, tal vez.

Sakuno Ryusaki salió de su casa suspirando débilmente. Hoy debía encargarse del salón y una semana antes no le hubiera importado. Pero ahora eso significaba estar prácticamente sola en el colegio junto con Yamazaki Ikido. Las palabras de ánimo de sus compañeros y maestros solo la habían hecho sentir más nerviosa. Por el tono en sus voces, cualquiera hubiera dicho que la chica se iba a enfrentar contra una manada de lobos hambrientos. Y ahora que lo pensaba, prefería a los lobos.

"No" se dijo a sí misma. "No tengo que tener miedo, es solo un chico." Pero, a quién engañaba? Ikido era un demonio con el cerebro de un niño de tres años con sobre dosis de azúcar. "Tal vez pueda acabar con la limpieza rápidamente y luego irme." Sí, claro. Como si eso pudiera pasar. En ese caso, Yamazaki destruiría el salón durante su ausencia.

Sin demasiado ánimo, la chica siguió caminando. Por qué yo?. Se lamentó.

-------------POT--------

Yamazaki Ikido estaba aburrido. Y eso era algo malo, muy malo para los demás.

"La escuela es aburrida" se quejó, mientras se balanceaba en su asiento dentro del salón. Y ahora ni siquiera tenía las clases de químicas en el laboratorio para divertirse.

Luego de la explosión, el aula se encontraba cerrada y el puesto de profesor de Química, vacante. Y qué culpa tenía Yamazaki de que las paredes del edificio fueran débiles? O de qué profesor fuer tan temeroso? Era todo culpa del colegio, por no haber reforzado cada centímetro del lugar y dado a los profesores el entrenamiento físico y mental apropiado, como lo habían hecho las demás escuelas cuando se enteraban de que Yamazaki Ikido entraría al lugar. Pero el problema del aula y del profesor serían resueltos por sus padres, como siempre. Ahora el problema era que estaba aburrido.

Yamazaki, miró la ventana tamborileando los dedos. Afuera no había absolutamente nadie, y era normal porque todavía faltaba para las clases.

Un momento, esa chica de las trenzas largas no era su compañera? Yamazaki enfocó sus ojos. Sí, esa era Ryusaki Sakuno!. Sabía su apellido porque estaba relacionado con la entrenadora de Tennis y sabía su nombre porque una molesta pelirroja lo gritaba cada dos por tres. Cómo la tímida chica no estaba sorda gracias a su amiga, era un absolutamente misterio para Yamazaki. Ahora que el chico recordaba, Ryusaki era terriblemente tímida y torpe. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa con las que varias personas tenían pesadillas.

Yamazaki Ikido ya había encontrado una manera para divertirse.

--------POT---------

Nanjiroh Echizen se despertó súbitamente debido a un temblor. O al menos eso fue lo que su cerebro medio dormido creyó que era. Cuando el Samurai de Tennis salió de su habitación tuvo que usar sus reflejos para evitar ser atropellado.

"Ey, jovencito!" gritó Nanjiroh, distinguiendo a la figura que en ese momento salía de la casa a la velocidad de la luz.

Rascándose la cabeza, Nanjiroh se preguntó porque su hijo parecía tan apurado. Según el reloj del comedor ni siquiera eran las ocho. El sueño ganó a la curiosidad, y el hombre volvió su cama ignorando que el despertador de Ryoma estaba adelantado.

-------- POT----------

Repitiéndose a sí misma las instrucciones para respirar, Sakuno extendió su mano hacía la manija de su aula. Con los ojos cerrados y temblando giró la manija.

La puerta hizo un horrible chirrido al abrirse, erizando la piel de la chica. Por Kami! Esa puerta necesitaba aceite.

SPLASH.

El balde de agua cayó inevitablemente sobre la chica. Un truco para nada original, pero era lo único que Yamazaki había encontrado.

"Auch" se quejo Sakuno, caminado lentamente. Pero el agua derramada hizo que se resbalara.

"Ryusaki, tu torpeza hace las cosas demasiado fácil" la familiar voz de Yamazaki dijo.

Si Sakuno hubiera sido Tomoka, el chico hubiera terminado en un hospital, tanto por las heridas como por la sordera. Pero ella era Sakuno Ryusaki.

"Oh, vamos. Diviérteme un rato" se quejó Yamazaki al ver que la chica se quedaba inmóvil. "Tenemos tiempo antes de que vengas los otros

Para desmayo de Sakuno, Yamazaki se había interpuesto entre ella y la puerta.

"Ano... Por favor Ikido-kun. Tenemos que limpiar el salón" dijo tímidamente la chica.

"Pero es A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O" "Ah, mira lo que encontre, Ryusaki" dijo el chico buscando algo en su bolsillo. "Tuve que meterlas en un frasco para que no se escaparan."

Sakuno realmente creyó que en ese mismo momento iba a partir al otro mundo.

Los ojos negros de Ikido brillaban mientras le mostraban a la chica un frasco lleno de cucarachas. Cómo demonios había encontrado el chico eso bichos? Y a un más importante, que iba a hacer con ellas?

Tragando saliva, la chica prefirió no conocer la respuesta.

"Pero creo que las estoy sofocando" Sonrió Yamazaki. "Debería soltarlas".

"No" protestó Sakuno pero era demasiado tarde. EL chico había arrojado los insectos el cabello de ella.

Yamazaki comenzó a reírse histéricamente, mientras observaba a la chica correr torpemente por el salón. Sus zapatos aun mojados.

THUMP.

Ryusaki se llevó por delante un escritorio tirándolo abajo,

THUMP

Tres sillas.

THUMP. THUMP, THUMP

Honestamente, se dijo el chico. Tanto lío por un par de cucarachas. Nunca podría entender por que las chicas les tenían tanto miedo. Eran solo insectos y además hacían un ruido crujiente cuando las pisabas. (N/A: Jamás maté una cucaracha pero he dejado sordas a la mayoría)

"Ay, Ryusaki. Por qué tanto escándalo?" preguntó Yamazaki, agarrando por la antena una cucaracha rezagada.

Kami, si solo tuviera una cámara consigo. La cara de la chica merecía una foto. Un momento! Sí tenía una cámara con él, comprada especialmente para esos momentos. Su foto preferida hasta ahora era la de un ex profesor de arte cubierto por pintura. "Sean creativos" había dicho el hombre y según Yamazaki, el profesor se había convertido en una gran obra de arte.

Sacó de su mochila la cámara y se acerco a Ryusaki, que seguía corriendo, por detrás.

La cucaracha se deslizo por la espalda de la chica.

"AHHHHHHH" gritó Sakuno sintiendo los movimientos del bicho.

Ahora que Yamazaki se había alejado de la puerta, la chica salió por ella. No sabía a dónde ir, pero no creía que seguir en la misma habitación con Yamazaki Ikido.

"Espera, Ryusaki" gritó el chico, persiguiéndola con la cámara.

------- POT----

Ryoma se apoyó contra la pared del colegio, tomando aire. Desde que había salido de su habitación no había parado de correr.

Los ojos de gato recorrieron los alrededores. Eran tan tarde que todos los alumno ya habían entrado. Sin reparar en el enorme reloj de la escuela, se dirigió a su salón.

AHHHHHHH

"Qué demonios?" se preguntó cuando algo lo atropelló, tirándolo al suelo.

Ese algo resultó ser una chica con trenzas.

"Ah, Ryoma-kun" dijo ella sorprendida pero sin moverse.

Ryoma no dijo nada, intentando figurar por qué la chica se le hacía familiar y por qué estaba empapada y encima de él.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente juntos.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK. CLICK

Ambos giraron la cabeza.

Yamazaki Ikido se encontraba cerca de ellos con una cámara digital en la mano derecho y una sonrisa en los labios.

"Me pregunto que harán las integrantes del Club de Admiradoras de Echizen, cuando vean estas fotos?" El tono de Yamazaki sonó sarcásticamente curioso.

Sakuno se estremeció frente a la idea. Tomoka no le volvería a hablar en su vida, y eso era en caso de que las admiradoras de Ryoma no mataran a Sakuno.

"Y qué dirán los Regulares?" Siguió Yamazaki.

Las burlas de Momoshiro y Eiji ya aparecían en la mente de Ryoma. Y si su padre se enterará... no quería saberlo. En ese momento hubiera utilizado su velocidad para quitarle la bendita cámara a Ikido. Pero no podía, teniendo una chica sobre él impedía las cosas.

Con una sonrisa, Yamazaki se alejó de la "pareja". Dentro del salón se apresuró a descargar las imágenes en su notebook y enviarlas a su dirección de correo.

Al regresar con Ryusaki y Echizen. La cara de la chica podría haberse confundido con un tomate, pero el rostro del jugador de Tennis tapado por su gorra era imposible de ver.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema con que sigan así, pero el salón no se va a limpiar solo. Y no tengo ninguna intención de limpiarlo." Yamazaki rompió el silencio

"Ah!" exclamó Sakuno, recordando de repente porque estaba en el colegio antes de clase.

" Ahora que lo pienso, Echizen." preguntó Yamazaki confundido, cayendo en cuenta de que el tenista no era conocido por su puntualidad. "Qué haces tan temprano en el colegio?"

"Temprano?" preguntó Ryoma confundido.

"Son las 8:15" informó Yamazaki, mirando su reloj.

Ryoma se juró para sí mismo que cuando llegara a su casa su despertador tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

"Mm será mejor que vaya a limpiar el salón" informó Sakuno aún incómoda, dispuesta a buscar una excusa para alejarse de los dos chicos.

"Echizen. Ayúdala." Ordenó Yamazaki.

Mientras observaba a sus compañeros irse, Yamazaki Ikido tuvo que admitir que esos dos hacían una linda pareja.

---------------------- Fin del cap. 1----------

Sé que tengo que traducir Weakness pero me aburro haciéndolo y mientras lo hago se me ocurren estas historias. Historias medias flojas, lo sé. Pero prefiero escribir a traducir... soy vaga. U.U Y no sé para qué comienzo a escribir fics teniendo pendientes otros. T.T Y encima no vi todos los capítulos, solo hasta el 18 y cuando Animax parecía que iba a pasar nuevos caps volvieron a repetir. AGHHHHHHH. POR QUÉ? Yo como una boba, plantada frente a la television y pasan EL Príncipe Aparece por 4 vez!

QUIERO NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE THE PRINCE OF TENNIS!

Y QUIERO REVIEWS!

Denme Reviews!

Besos, Belial Shaitan – desde el Teatro Pandemónium- Hogar de todos los demonios-


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTOY VIVA n.n , aunque más de una quiera matarme. Bueno, he aquí un nuevo capitulo de "Y Todo Por Culpa de Yamazaki Ikido." (único fan fiction con un título más largo que sus capítulos XDD) Pido perdón por la demora pero mi inspiración se estaba babeando por otro jugador. Pido clemencia porque si saben quien es me matan.**

**Besos y disfruten.**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari****: De en serio te gusta la historia? Sé que es media rara pero necesitaba un personaje que uniera a Sakuno y a Ryoma. XDD **

**Hibari tachikawa: Acá está! Y este es un SAKUNO X RYOMA... Kaoru es este es raptado por sus fanáticas XD. No sé porque pero a mí me gusta esa pareja... tal vez sea que estoy loca. Y esa mirada de serpiente... bueno mejor no te hablo de eso para no hacerte enojar No me mates (sino no puedo seguir el fic XD). Gracias por la Review y aquí está la actualización n.n**

**Dolce S: Gracias por todas las reviews n.n Me alegra que te hay gustado esta historia que fue escrita para descansar un poco de los Angst. Increíblemente mientras escribía este capitulo, escribí Pasos Adelante XDD Estoy loca. Besos y con respecto a eso de estar llena de ideas. Sí, tengo unas cuantas pero no sé como desarrollarlas U.U**

**DISCLAIMER: Si POT fuera mío entonces no estaría escribiendo esto. XP**

Capitulo 2: Cartel 

Las había olvidado.

Cómo? No tenía idea.

Pero estaban allí. Sobre el piso y en un rincón. Vivas y moviéndose.

"Aghhh!" Exclamó Sakuno, horrorizada.

Con los ojos aún fijos en ellas, por miedo a cualquier ataque sorpresa, se dio media vuelta.

THUM.

Los ojos rojos de Sakuno se encontraron con los felinos de Ryoma.

"Eh... Um" murmuró incoherentemente.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por lo que pareció horas.

Sakuno estaba buscando la fuerza suficiente para elaborar una disculpa sin tartamudear. Sí, claro. Y luego Kaidoh Kaoru iba a comenzar su carrera como cantante pop.

Y luego algo la hizo volver a su extraño pensamiento de Kaoru guiñándole el ojo a sus fans.

Algo con patas y antenas justo sobre su zapato.

Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron llenos de temor. Y no se hubiera sorprendido si en ese mismo momento su alma decidía abandonar su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz.

Las piernas temblaban incontrolablemente pero se negaban a moverse.

Oh, Kami! Eso no podía estar pasando. No, no estaba. Todo era parte de una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Y en realidad esa cucaracha no existía y definitivamente no estaba subiendo por su pierna.

Demasiada concentrada en los movimientos que el enemigo estaba haciendo, la chica no notó a Ryoma arrodillarse frente a ella.

Al igual que Yamazaki, el chico tomó al insecto por las antenas.

El cerebro de Sakuno Ryusaki solo captó unas pocas palabras:

**Un chico arrodillado - cucaracha - falda.**

Demasiada confundida por los pensamientos, su mente le encargó a sus instintos femeninos el resto.

GRAN ERROR.

MACK!

La cucaracha literalmente salió volando de la mano de Ryoma cuando el chico recibió el manotazo.

"Gomen ne Ryoma-kun!" gritó Sakuno arrodillándose frente a tenista que ahora llevaba una marca roja sobre su rostro.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se levantó y se dirigió hacía un rincón del aula.

CRASH, CRASH, CRASH.

Los cadáveres de las cucarachas fueron llevados solemnemente al tacho de basura.

"Tengo que limpiar el salón." Pronunció Ryoma, rompiendo el silencio.

"Eh?" preguntó Sakuno, confundida. Ese día el servicio le tocaba a ella y a Yamazaki.

"Ordenes de Ikido." Respondió el chico, levantando una silla.

"N- no tienes por que hacerlo, Ryoma-kun"

"Si tengo." Contestó él indiferente y comenzó a levantar unas sillas.

Un lado de ella se sentía nerviosa, otro contento por la presencia de su príncipe y un tercero le recordó que era **su** deber hacer la limpieza del salón.

Inmediatamente Sakuno comenzó a levantar y acomodar los escritorios que ella misma había tirado.

_Me pregunto porque Ryoma-kun no se sorprende del desastre._

Tal vez porque ya conoce tu actitud frente a las cucarachas 

En ese momento Sakuno se sonrojó intensamente recordando lo ocurrido en el corto intervalo desde que Yamazaki había entrado al salón luego de sacar la foto y vuelto con Ryoma y Sakuno.

FLASH BACK

Sakuno no sabía que hacer.

Bueno/sí sabía: Tenía que quitarte de encima de Ryoma y pedirle disculpas.

Pero el cuerpo de la chica se rehusaba moverse, haciendo la situación aún más difícil.

Sus ojos no parecían poder dejar el rostro de Ryoma como si un hechizo los mantuviera inmóviles.

El rostro de su amado príncipe era perfecto y hermoso.

La nariz respingada, las mechas de pelo verde cayendo sobre sus ojos...

Sus ojos cautivantes y felinos... Tan fríos y hermosos...

La manera en que la cucaracha se movía sobre su frente...

SEGUNDO! **_"La manera en que la cucaracha se movía sobre su frente..."?_**

5-4-3-2-1

"AH!" Gritó para sus adentros Sakuno, levantándose y alejándose del chico y del horrible insecto sobre su cara.

Ryoma se levantó también y luego mató a la cucaracha.

Unos pasos indicaron la vuelta de Yamazaki

END FLASH BACK

Suspirando Sakuno prosiguió a limpiar el salón.

Si creía que aquel encuentro iba a acercarla al príncipe entonces estaba soñando.

Y qué esperas? Primero lo atropellas luego tardas siglos en quitarte de encima. Como si eso no fuera poco le pegas por culpa de una cucaracha y ahora está obligado a hacer la limpieza contigo. 

Durante clases, Sakuno evitó a toda costa mirar a Ryoma o a Yamazaki. Éste último no hacía más que enviarle sonrisas siniestras y señalar a Ryoma.

"Qué pasa Sakuno-chan? Pareces distraída." Dijo Tomoka durante el receso.

"No es nada." Aseguró Sakuno con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si Tomoka se enteraba de que su amiga había pasado la mañana con Ryoma y que además había estado encima del chico, entonces las autoridades tendrían que reconocer el cuerpo de Sakuno por su dentadura.

Y eso era si tenía suerte.

"Vamos Sakuno-chan!" insistió Tomoka. Su amiga no era tan fácil de engañar.

"Déjala en paz, Osaka" Intervino Horio. "Es obvio que este nerviosa, tuvo que hacer la limpieza con Ikido." Agregó en un susurró por miedo de que el aludido escuchara.

"Te hizo algo?" Preguntó furiosa Tomoka, dispuesta a bajarle los dientes al busca pleitos.

"No... Nada" Mintió Sakuno.

"Por cierto, Echizen hoy llegaste temprano" Dijo de la nada Horio.

Sakuno clavó los ojos en el suelo como si fuera la octava maravilla.

Un aura negra rodeó a Echizen. Sus ojos de gato brillando furiosamente.

"Mi despertador estaba adelantado" respondió mientras planeaba la dolorosa muerte del inútil aparato.

"Qué te pasó en la mejilla?" Preguntó Kachiro notando la marca roja ahora apenas visible.

Si alguien hubiera visto la cara de Sakuno la hubiera confundido con un tomate.

"AH! QUIÉN HA SIDO EL OSADO QUE HA PUESTO UNA MANO SOBRE MI PRINÍPE RYOMA!" Gritó Tomoka dejando sordo a su salón y al de al lado.

Ahora todos miraban a Ryoma.

"Pareciera que a Echizen le hubieran dado una cachetada." Comentó un chico a su amigo. Ambos sonrieron.

"Tal vez Echizen miró por debajo de la falda de una chica." Dijo Yamazaki son una sonrisa que podía competir con la de Syusuke.

Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma miraron al chico. Aunque siendo justos todo el salón lo miraban.

Yamazaki sonrió aún más. Si algo amaba de su cámara digital era que servía para filmar.

"RYOMA SAMA NO ES NINGÚN PERVERTIDO!" Estalló Tomoka.

"Fshhh, " dijo una voz.

Hubiera sido conveniente que el salón 1B contará con un equipo de médicos porque sus alumnos casi mueren de un infarto al encontrarse con la mirada de Kaoru Kaidoh.

"Las practicas de hoy terminan una hora más tarde." Dijo molesto Kaoru por tener que ser quien informara al mocoso sobre las prácticas.

Sin decir más, el chico salió del salón asustando a cualquier individuo que osara cruzársele.(Ese es mi Kaoru n.n)

Luego de la interrupción ninguno de los alumnos volvió a gritar.

Sakuno y Ryoma le agradecieron secretamente al chico de segundo.

El resto de las clases pasaron lentamente para Sakuno.

Por el momento el misterio de que le había pasado a Ryoma Echizen quedaba intacto. Pero tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

Y prefería tarde. En otra vida, si era posible.

Al finalizar las clases, Sakuno estaba pensando como decirle a Tomoka que ese día no iba a ver las practicas del Equipo Seigaku. Por el momento no deseaba compartir el mismo espacio con Ryoma y Yamazaki, solo pensar que podía resultar de eso le daba miedo.

Pero la vida era injusta.

"Sakuno, tienes que prometerme algo." Dijo la voz de Tomoka solemnemente y sus ojos fijos en los de su amiga.

Lentamente Sakuno asintió con la cabeza, sorprendida y confundida.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

"Tienes que ver las practicas de Ryoma-sama por mí" Pidió Tomoka.

Era broma. Tenía que serlo.

"Por favor, hoy me toca cuidar a los mellizos y no podré asistir. Lo harás Sakuno-chan? Y me contarás todo, verdad? Sí?" Siguió insistentemente la pelirroja.

"Lo haré." Aseguró al fin Sakuno.

"Sabía que podía contar contigo, eres la mejor amiga del mundo!" Exclamó Tomoka. "Nos vemos mañana!" Se despidió corriendo.

Sakuno suspiró. Ahora tendría que estar dos horas más, no, tres horas incómoda.

Este día no podía ser peor.

"Oye Ryusaki!" Gritó una voz familiar.

Olviden eso, Sí podía.

"Hola Ikido-kun" Saludó la chica.

"No te preocupes por Echizen. Seguro que van a terminar juntos" Dijo Yamazaki poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Sakuno se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando y confundida mientras Yamazaki corría hacía las canchas.

Algo sonrojada se dirigió hacía las canchas. Notó que muchos jugadores susurraban a su espalda

Se preguntó por que sería?

Oh, no! Por favor, Kami, no! Pensó con miedo.

Y si Yamazaki les había mostrado las fotos?

"Sakuno! Aquí estás!" exclamó su abuela yendo hacía ella. "Hazme el favor de darle está planilla a Tezuka" Pidió la mujer entregándole un papel.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sumire dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Escuchando cada vez más murmullos, la chica se dirigió hacía los titulares.

Escuchó a un par de ellos reír silenciosamente y se pudo aún más colorada. Inui Sadaharu escribía algo en su cuaderno y Syusuke sonreía más intensamente que de costumbre.

Sí. No había dudas. Habían visto la foto.

Le entregó el informe a Tezuka y se dio vuelta para irse cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

Sakuno se dio vuelta solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Ryoma Echizen.

"Ryusaki" pronunció el tenista.

Sakuno tragó saliva.

"Tenías esto en tu espalda." Dijo el chico mostrándole un papel.

Al leerlo, Sakuno rezó que la tierra se la tragara.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Y se dio cuenta que desde que Yamazaki le había puesto la mano en el hombro había caminado con un cartel en la espalda.

"SAKUNO RYUSAKI

ENAMORADA DE RYOMA ECHIZEN"

**Bueno, que les pareció?**

**Lectores: BUUUU!**

**Beli: Al menos podrían mentirme un poco. No duele, saben?**

**Comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, certificados de defunción, todo a la Review.**

**Besos, Beli-chan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, oh... No me maten, sí? Please Pretty Please?**

**Bien... eh... jamás me imaginé que recibiría tantas reviews! Y como dijo Leandro Oberto (Dueño de Ivrea), cuando publicó la segunda Revista Lazer, "Les gusto... ¿y ahora que hago?"**

**Como es notorio, yo soy una chica sádica que le gusta escribir sufrimiento y drama...**

**Y esto es comedia! O.o**

**Bien, ante todo me sorprende cuantas se han sentido identificado con el mocoso... Yamazaki Ikido está inspirado en mis ex compañeros de primaria y secundaria... Esos que todas queríamos verlos bien muertitos y enterrados. **

**Lamentablemente jamás los pudimos vencer T.T ni tomar venganza de esos pequeños delincuentes o.ó por lo que pido sugerencias como posible venganza. **

**Bien, todavía estoy sorprendida del éxito del ff y temo que este capitulo no cumpla con las expectativas, que tanta espera de parte de ustedes sea en vano. T.T **

**En fin... ahora a contestar Reviews, por cierto...**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTÁ DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A KILL-CHAN Y ARASHI-CHAN!**

**Muchas gracias chicas por tantas reviews y amenazas xD **, **cada Review me arrancó una risa... Creo que sin su apoyo no hubiera tenido la determinación de sentarme en la computadora y decirme "Bueno, Noe, hasta que no comiences y termines el capitulo de una buena vez (porque ya había empezado el tercer capi de muchas maneras diferentes) no volverás a escuchar Depeche Mode..." Obvio que no resistí y mientras escribía me puse los auriculares pero che, no deje de escribir por eso! Y seguí escribiendo y releyendo hasta que cené. Y después seguí con mi trabajo hasta que me llamó un amigo (a las 23:15... me perdí el primer capitulo de Historias de fantasmas otra vez... btw: alguien sabe el nombre original del anime?) y terminamos la conversación a eso de las 00:40 (justo comenzaba un capitulo de Saint Seya) y seguí escribiendo (tipeando más despacio y suave porque sino me cortaban la cabeza) hasta terminarlo. Pero acá está, un Sakuno Ryoma... mi serpiente está.. eso! Dónde está Kaoru? O.o... en fin, que más decir, que más que agradecer! Porque lo admitamos o no, a las escritoras de ff nos encantan las Reviews! Así que muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicas... sin ustedes, en especial, este fan fiction hubiera quedado abandonado. Besos a las dos n.n !**

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-****: xD más vale tarde que nunca, como digo cada vez que actualizo... Matarme? A mí? No podrías... Hay demasiadas haciendo cola antes que vos y para cuando terminen conmigo no quedarán ni mis cenizas... Muchas gracias por la review y el apoyo! Besos!**

**-ivekag-****: Perdón! Mucho, pero este capitulo no me salía T.T. Lamento mucho hacerlas esperar... Sí, sí Ikido es un (CENSURA), pero para lago sirve... No como mis ex compañeros. En fin, muchas gracias por tu Review, espero que aún conserves la voz xD Espero Que Este capi te guste n.n**

**Pilkita: Muchas gracias por los elogio, xD enganchar con mis historias? Me gustaría enganchar a un chico como Syusuke, también (insertar sonrisa perversa). En fin, muchas gracias n.n y espero que te guste la continuación.**

**Haine Asakura****: Niña! Futura abogada, tal vez? Bien, te diste cuenta de lo que significaba el título! Niño malo, odioso pero útil n.n**

**Florence Black****: Espero que este capitulo te guste, muchas gracias por La Review, besos!**

**horrion- potter****: Este ff me recuerda a vos! Porque en el disclaimer del 1 capi puse "Agua" n.n . Pedón por la demora, y muchas gracias por la review! Besos!**

**Ashiba Fujimiya****: Vídeo de final alternativo? YO QUIERO! T.T Lamentablemente solo vi los capítulos que Animax repite, pero solo imaginármelos ♥ ¬♥. La verdad que con lo de Kaoru no me pude resistir a poner algo de él n.n' ... Como muchas saben, yo tiendo más a los ff drámaticos, por lo que para escribir este intente recordar todas esas fórmulas que me hacían reír... la parte de la cucaracha fue una de mis favoritas. Pobre niña, no? La pongo en cada situación... e Ikido es terrible ¬¬U... Ya verás lo que hace! Besos y graciosa por tu review!**

**Kany-chan****: xD Viste, Ryoma es a veces tan insensible que te dan ganas de raquetearlo. Te pasó lo del cartel? Te digo, que los compañeros de uno son terrible x.x Muchas gracias por los elogios y me alegra saber que sea gracioso, n.n de vez en cuando tengo que dejar de matar personajes en mis ff. Besos y perdón por la demora.**

sakurawin 1 : Muchas gracias por la review! Y perdón por la espera. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo n.n

**Conti****: Lo de Yamazaki Ikido es simple de explicar... EL mocoso NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER excepto joder a los demás... Oh, perdona... me confundí con un ex compañero n.nU**

**Espero que te guste la continuación y me des idea para uan posible venganza n.n**

**Sakurita-Q and Cherry-Q****: INSOPORTABLE! Te lo digo yo, que lo creé! En cualquier momento le pegó una patada que aprende a volar ¬¬U... Algo de eso puse pero el insoportable es demasiado infantil... en fin, vere que te parece n.n Besos y gracias para la Review y no es molesta alguna que me escribas...**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari****: La que debe pedir disculpas soy yo... que me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo en escribir este capítulo T.T Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Besos! **

**Florencia: n.n Whii! Estoy muy contenta de poder haberte hecho reír y espero de que este capitulo también lo haga! Viste, son como una epidemia los Yamazaki ¬¬, espero que hayas logrado tu propósito, cualquier cosa puedo prestarte mi hoz... Al final me puse y lo escribí n.n (el cpaitulo) Besos! Y Gracia sor la review.**

**Mariale: Pero sí yo amo a la pequeña... Aunque lo demuestre de una manera extraña xDDD   
Y repito: si quieren matarme hagan fila, aunque si me matan no puedo continuar el ff. Veremos que le pasa jajajajaj n.n**

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep****: Pobre mi peque XD y como digo, esa clases de getne invade el colegio... Te hicieron lo del carte? T.T Yo, por suerte, me salve de eso.. mis compañeros estaban más ocupados escupiéndose entre ellos TT. Besos y graacias por la review!**

**Hibari-Tachikawa****. Hola, hace tiempo que no constestab una Review tuya, ya te extrañaba.. hablando de Reviews todavía no sé que ponerte en "Only Our Destiny", un gran fan fiction sin dudas n.n, Bien, espero que este capi tb te guste y perdón por la demora. Muchos Besos!**

Angie: Jajajaja Yamazaki parecido a nosostras! Voss sabes que nunca la haría sufir a la peque (Beli lee sus propiso fics) --u Bueeeno, tal vez.. a veces! Pero la peque no se emrece que la traten así TT... Cruel Venganza! Sí, eso queiro1 Pero.. necesito que me ayuden mandándome ideas n.n Sí, es divertiod verlos sufrir a los demás de esa manera, pero a Yamazaki tel karma lo va a matar Besos y gracias por La review!

nice enamorada : Muchas gracias por la review y no te preocupes de las fotos saldrán a la luz!

**EmmaRiddle****: Jajaja! Pobre de Sakuno-chan y ahora.. encima le.. oh, oh.. casi lo digo jejeje gracias por la review y muchos besos!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Beli: Eh.. yo...**

**Yamazaki: ESTA LOCA (señala a Beli) ES SOLO UNA PÉSIMA ESCRITORA DE FAN FICTIONS Y NO LE PERTENCE NADA DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Beli: A quien le dices pésima escritora? (lo persigue)**

**Capitulo 3: Venganza... **

**Y la gansa vino. **

Sakuno estaba petrificada, pálida e inmóvil.

Las palabras del papel se repetían en su mente y estaba demasiado consciente de que todos los ojos se posaban en ella.

Tenía que hacer algo...

Enfrentar la situación valientemente, admitiéndole a su amado príncipe finalmente sus sentimientos. Diciendo de una vez aquellas palabras que se habían atorado en su garganta y librarse de ese dolor insoportable en su corazón que se agravaba cada vez más.

Saber finalmente si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

O huir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakuno optó por la segunda.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr como quien huye del jugo de Inui.

Su cerebro estaba en algún lugar, enterrado al lado de su integridad, y sus piernas no parecían querer parar.

El objetivo era simple y claro: correr hasta el fin del mundo. Vamos, qué tan lejos podía estar.?

Desafortunadamente Sakuno nunca encontró la respuesta.

Por que claro, la pequeña jamas había sido famosa por su agilidad.

Ni por su gracia.

Por ende, segundos más tarde la chica tropezó contra una piedra cayendo sin gracia alguna al suelo, su frente chocando con una piedra.

Y esos, amigas mías, dolió.

"Ryusaki-chan!" Exclamó Oishi corriendo hacía la chica que se encontraba contemplando la constelación de Venus, Júpiter y Saturno, cortesía del golpe.

"Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!" Exclamó el titular de manera dramática. Tomo a la pequeña y salió corriendo a una velocidad que Kamio envidiaría.

"Echizen, acompáñalo." Ordenó el capitán.

"Yo iré también." Anunció Yamazaki apareciendo de la nada cual villano de película y caminando a la enfermería.

Un muy molesto Ryoma lo acompañó.

"Ikido." Llamó la voz de Ryoma cuando estuvieron alejados del resto.

El pequeño demonio se tornó hacía el príncipe.

"Qué quieres, Echizen" Preguntó Yamazaki intentando no sonar demasiado rudo.

Todavía estaban en las canchas de Tenis, donde aquel aterrador sujeto envenenaba a los "rebeldes" con ese horrible brebaje.

Y Yamazaki ya había tenido suficiente con probarlo una vez como para ser demasiado volver a ser imprudente.

Gracias, pero No, gracias.

"Que nos dejes en paz." Respondió frívolamente Ryoma, yendo al grano.

Al demonio con ser precavido.

La expresión de nada en la cara de Echizen sacaba de quicio a Yamazaki. Y sus instintos de niño malcriado le ganaba a sus instintos de preservación por su vida.

Esa reacción de no-me-importa-nada de Echizen lo habían hecho olvidar por completo esa temible poción.

"En paz? A quienes? " Preguntó simulando confusión el bromista y sonriendo.

"A mí y a Ryusaki." Contestó Ryoma, indiferente pero firme.

Yamazaki sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

"Tu novia no puede defenderse por sí sola?" Preguntó el demonio imitando la voz de un niño pequeño.

Luego de pronunciar la pregunta esperó a que las mejillas de Echizen se tornaran algo coloradas.

Y bien podría haber esperado por años luz.

Solo que Yamazaki no tenía paciencia. Claro que no.

Desde pequeño cada vez que había querido algo lo había conseguido y no pensaba que su récord del niño más malcriado del mundo se desvaneciera así no más.

Por supuesto que no! Se había esforzado tanto para merecer el título.

"Ah! Ya veo " pronunció Yamazaki dándose cuenta que hacer reír a Tezuka sería más fácil que obtener una respuesta de Echizen. "Trenzas torpes realmente es tu novia." "En ese caso no habrá problema en que TODOS vean las fotos. "

El rostro de Ryoma se mantuvo igual pero sus ojos brillaron furiosamente.

Acaso no era **ese **el mismo brillo que había surgido en los ojos de gato al recordar a su amado despertador?

"Ni se te ocurra. Y Ryusaki no es mi novia." Declaró Ryoma entrando al edificio.

Yamazaki lo siguió, sus ojos destellando con malicia.

Sakuno estaba dormida y tanto Ryoma como Yamazaki se preguntaron para que habían ido. Bueno , el segundo quería molestar al tenista pero la enfermera les había pedido silencio.

Yamazaki podía recordar la mirada asesina de la mujer, que gracias a él, tenía el triple de trabajo, sosteniendo un arma homicida (llamado aguja) mientras informaba que ningún alboroto sería tolerado.

Afortunadamente, cuando la bruja no estaba viendo, Yamazaki había vertido un polvo en el té que la mujer estaba bebiendo.

Ryoma no comprendía para que lo había enviado Tezuka aunque la presencia de Ikido podía presenciar un peligro para Sakuno y el resto de la humanidad.

Y Ryoma, tan bondadoso que era, sentía el impulso de librar a la humanidad de semejante peligro... Luego de destrozar el despertador por supuesto.

"BAÑOOOOOOOOO!" Exclamó la enfermera rompiendo el silencio y entrando desesperada al baño.

Una sonrisa se formó en el labio de Ikido.

Y sí, era la misma que mostraba Inui cuando presentaba un nuevo jugo.

"Es muy linda Ryusaki, no?" Preguntó sonriente.

"Made made dane." Respondió sin ganas el otro.

"¬¬U no me simpatizas"

"Tal vez la convierta en mi novia." Agregó Ikido aburriéndose.

Los ojos de gato quedaron O.O

¿Cómo demonios se convertía a alguien en novia?

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, prefería no saber.

"¿Estás celoso?" Preguntó Ikido frente a la reacción del tenista.

"Made made Dane."

"¬¬U... En fin... Es muy linda. "Repitió dirigiéndose hacía Sakuno.

"Detente." Ordenó Ryoma tranquilamente.

"¿O?" Preguntó Ikido acercando su rostro al de Sakuno.

El tenista se paró y tomó del brazo a Yamazaki.

El demonio empujó al tenista contra la pared, bordeando la cama con una sonrisa.

Ryoma, cuyas habilidades de agilidad y gracia decidieron irse de vacaciones, cayó y en un intento desesperado de no hacerlo tomó las sábanas de la cama.

Pero la cama no estaba vacía. No, no...

El mundo cayó encima de Ryoma... o mejor dicho, Sakuno Ryusaki.

"éstas merecen estar en mi Photolog!" Exclamó Ikido mientras sacaba fotos y riendo como un maniático.

Ryoma no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, no podía levantarse bajo el peso de la chica y no era idiota, sabía exactamente que iban a pensar los que vieran las condenadas fotos.

"Que coincidencia con las de esta mañana!" Comentó el demonio. "A parecer a Ryusaki le gusta estar arriba."

El tenista abrió los ojos en grande y, pese a su voluntad, se ruborizó.

Las cosas no podían salir peor.

"Oye, Echizen!" Llamó la voz familiar de Momoshiro seguida por el ruido de pasos.

Ikido guardó la cámara.

"Momoshiro-sempai! Inui-sempai!" Exclamó el demonio. "Echizen se está comportando raro." Acusó señalando a un muy colorado Ryoma quien maldecía la predicción hecha segundos antes.

La mandíbula de Momoshiro chocó contra el suelo frente a la imagen. Inui comenzó a tomar nota.

Ahora sí estoy bien frito. Pensó el príncipe.

Obviamente, el joven Ryoma se equivocaba.

La puerta del baño se abrió revelando una aliviada y molesta enfermera.

"¿Qué hace tanta gen?" Comenzó a preguntar pero se detuvo al ver la cama vacía y a Sakuno en el suelo... arriba de Ryoma.

"ECHIZEN! ERES UN PERVERTIDO!" Gritó la mujer echando fuego de la boca, nariz y orejas.

El grito despertó a Sakuno.

Los ojos rojos muy cercanos a los de gato.

"Eh?" Preguntó media ida pero antes de que pudiera lograr algún pensamiento coherente, la enfermera ya la había puesto de pie y echado a los chicos.

"FUERA DE AQUÍ TODOS USTEDES!" Vociferó "TÚ NO, ECHIZEN... QUÉDATE AQUÍ JOVENCITO A VER SI TE EXPLICAS!"

--- POT---

Cuando un muy avergonzado Ryoma salió de la enfermería todos estaban esperando para tomarle el pelo.

Pero nadie lo hizo.

Con una mirada que podía competir con la de la serpiente, el tenista asesinó a todos con la mirada.

"Ikido." Llamó entre dientes al vislumbrar al demonio.

"Te advertí que nos dejaras en paz!" Prosiguió con los puños cerrados y conteniendo la idea de dejar sin dientes a su compañero.

"Oh... tengo tanto miedo!" respondió con ironía el chico. "Mira como tiemblo."

"Ya basta o... o haré que te vuelvas el nuevo conejillo de Indias de Inui" Amenazó Ryoma que había perdido gran parte de su paciencia y serenidad.

"No te atreverías." Repuso Yamazaki nervioso y enojado.

Ryoma se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Mientras observaba a Echizen irse, Yamazaki le sacó la lengua.

Nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

Echizen pagaría muy caro su atrevimiento.

---- aquella tarde en la casa de los Echizen—

"Pero que escándalo hace ese jovencito." Se quejó Nanjiroh mientras leía el "periódico" .

"Es extraño, tío. Ryoma vino muy enfadado y se encerró en su cuarto."

En todo el templo se podía escuchar el ruido de una batalla.

Karupin esperaba afuera de la puerta de su dueño, quien lo había sacado para que el gato no resultara herido mientras ajustaba algunas cuentas con su despertador.

-------- En una enoooooooooooorme mansión-------

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Resonaba la risa macabra de Yamazaki Ikido en su amplia habitación repleta de juegos electrónicos, juguetes caros, un televisor de plasma gigante, una computadora, una laptop, un somier donde podría entrar todo el equipo de tenis, entre otros elementos.

"WHAHAHAHAHA!" Repitió el chico con la cámara digital en la mano.

La risa terrorífica resonó por toda la mansión, provocándole un escalofrío al personal dentro de ella.

Sentían escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que el joven amito pudiera estar ideando y sintiendo pena de las pobres e inocentes almas que caerían presas de tanta maldad.

"MWHAHAHAHAHA" Rió el chico más fuerte que nunca. "Que bueno estuvo ese capitulo de los Teen Titans!" Dijo en voz alta apagando el televisor.

"Ahora... es hora de tomar la chocolatada y después a idear mi venganza contra Ryoma Echizen." Comentó muy alegre.

------------- POT----------------

Era temprano cuando Nanako despertó a su primo tal como se lo había pedido el chico la noche anterior cuando se había presentado en la cocina con una bolsa donde yacían los restos irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez había sido un despertador.

El enfado de Ryoma se agrandaba cuando recordaba las llamadas telefónicas que le había hecho Momo. Al parecer solo el molesto superior e Inui eran los que sabían lo ocurrido.

En caso contrario, Kikumaru Eiji ya se hubiera hecho presente.

Tal vez nadie se enteraría pensó deseó suspirando. Ese Yamazaki Ikido era detestable.

Por supuesto, toda esperanza se hizo trizas cuando llegó al colegio donde todos los alumnos clavaron la atención en él.

Muchos chicos tenían una depravada sonrisa en ellos.

"Felicitaciones, Echizen!" Dijo un chico de tercero que Ryoma no tenía ni la intención de saber su nombre.

En ese momento los ojos de gatos notaron una particularidad en las paredes, un detalle casi mínimo... Eso casi, si no hubiera sido que estaban empapeladas con fotos de él y Sakuno, no precisamente jugando tenis.

Apartando la multitud mientras caminaba, Ryoma se apresuró hacía su salón... Agradeció no ser un chico puntual y llegar apenas antes de que sonara la campana.

Sakuno Ryusaki no había corrido con tanta suerte.

"Explícate, Sakuno!" Exigió Tomoka con ambas manos en la cadera.

Miles de chicas acorralaban a la pobre niña, quien se encontraba tan pegada a la pared que en cualquier momento la traspasaba.

"Eso! Ryusaki! ¿cómo pudiste?" Gritaba otra.

"Yo... eh..."musitaba Sakuno temblando y pensando ya en que leyenda pondrían en su tumba.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a acusarla al mismo tiempo, haciéndole imposible entender que decían aunque captaba la idea.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Sakuno sintió que era música para sus oídos al notar que las chicas, enojadas y ceñudas, se dispersaban.

Aunque cuando llegó al salón, que contaba también con el empapelado quiso morirse.

El profesor no parecía demasiado sorprendido de lo sucedido en las paredes, ningún adulto lo estaba. No después de la reunión del día anterior sobre el alumno favorito de todos.

A la hora del almuerzo Sakuno deseó haber faltado al colegio, como había implorado a su abuela preocupada de la vergüenza que pasaría.

Pero la situación actual era demasiado!

Según las miradas, se podía autodeclarar muerta... Y muchas chicas parecían llevar la idea a una realidad física.

"Sakuno Ryusaki." Llamó un chico de 1-A. "Te busca la profesora Sumire."

Más que agradecida, la pequeña se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala de profesores, sintiendo que todos la miraban.

Ryoma por su parte, utilizó su habilidad de escabullirse para escapar de muchas fanáticas lloronas y enojadas.

Ahora se encontraba en un deposito deportivo, a oscuras y solo.

Decidió que se quedaría allí hasta que el mundo exterior fuera seguro.

Sakuno volvió a clases más nerviosa de lo que había estado.

Su abuela la había ametrallado con preguntas y al mismo tiempo hecho bromas de las cuales Sakuno solo entendió la mitad.

La chica comprobó que el transcurrir del tiempo era algo subjetivo

Que cuando el tiempo pase rápido, los segundos se convierten en siglos y que cuando uno quiere evitar la llegada de algo, las horas pasan deprisa para detenerse en la hora temida.

En el caso de Sakuno, la hora de su muerte.

Nuevamente fue acorralada a la salida del salón deseando que alguien la ayudara.

Estaba comprobado científicamente que en situaciones de peligro, el ser humano puede hacer un esfuerzo que en una situación normal sería incapaz de realizar.

Por eso, cuando la idea de su propio funeral era cada vez más próximas, Sakuno miró más allá de donde estaban las hienas... es decir... chicas.

"R- Ryoma-kun?" Preguntó señalando a un chico de primero ubicado lejos de ellas.

Las chicas eran ante todo fanáticas del jugador, así que... por que perder tiempo con Ryusaki?

El chico de primero, que no era Ryoma pero tenía un pelo de similar color, corrió al escuchar la estampida de chicas enloquecidas que lo corrían como si fuera el último chico sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sakuno dio media vuelta, sabiendo que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para irse y llegar a su casa. La pequeña buscó donde esconderse.

Escuchó las voces enfurecidas de las chicas acercarse y comenzó a desesperarse.

Apresurada miró la puerta arrimada de una habitación que nadie usaba, entró y cerró tras de sí.

Respiró aliviada al escuchar que el grupo pasaba de largo.

Su corazón había vuelto a la normalidad cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro.

"Ryusaki." Habló Ryoma Echizen en medio de la oscuridad. "Sabías que...?" comenzó a decir.

Sakuno asintió sin saber que hacer.

"Esta puerta solo se puede abrir de afuera."

Bueno, ahora lo sabía.

----- **FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 3 ----**

**Pobre Saku-chan!** **Todo lo que le pasó! Yo me muero de vergüenza!**

**En fin, este capítulo no me gustó mucho ;o;...**

**Le falta algo pero espero que para el próximo eso mejore...**

**En fin... acepto ideas de venganza!**

**Sí, sí!**

**Yamazaki: Ha, como si alguna de ustedes pudieran rivalizar con una mente tan brillante como la mía.**

**Beli: ¬¬U Veremos si mi hoz puede rivalizar.**

**Yamazaki: AUXILIO!**

**Beli: Te quitaré la piel, poco a poco, luego te meteré los dedos en los ojos, te cortaré las orejas y te arrancaré todas tus uñas, una por una y luego me pondré violenta.!**

**Yamazaki: Alto! ¿Si me matas, quién será el protagonista de esta historia, cómo se explicará el título.?**

**Beli: ¬¬U... tienes razón.**

**Yamazaki le saca la lengua**

**Beli: Pero eso no significa que no podré hacerlo más tarde.**

**MANDEN IDEAS!**


End file.
